Realistic Fiction
by StopTheWorldImGettingDizzy
Summary: A fun, light family-ish story of Jess, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai, but also an LL! because what's a Gilmore fic without those two Please read, I really think you'll enjoy it. : PART TWO UPDATED W AUTHOR COMMENTS!
1. Part One The Beginning

A/N: hi guys! I had tons of fun writing this and I hope you have tons of fun reading it! Let me know what you think, please. This is in two parts. Here's part one. Um, I do not own the Gilmore Girls… oh, yeah, in this story jess is living with Luke when he's little… I don't know, just go with it.  Thanks! ;-)

**Realistic Fiction**

"Mommy, mommy!" yelled the goat.  "Mommy!"

"Ah!" Lorelai yelled. "Scary goat!"  Then she opened her eyes, escaping from her nightmare, and saw her eight year old, second grade daughter standing over her. "Honey…." Lorelai began.

"Mommy, get up, Christmas vacation's over, it's January 5th!  It's Monday!  Ms. C said we're starting realistic fiction! _ And _we have to get to the diner early to give Jess his birthday present!"

"Fine.  Just give me 20 minutes." Lorelai dragged herself out of bed and was rewarded by a big Rory-hug.  "Ah. You're so sweet.  You get any sweeter, someone's gonna try to eat you.  Be careful." Lorelai spoke seriously, but her eyes grinned.

"You're being silly, Mommy", Rory laughed.  "Can't fool me, I know when I'm being kidded, I'm too intelligent for you!"

"Intelligent is right, when I was your age I probably didn't even _know_ the word intelligent.  You oughtta be in 3rd grade, you could be, you were eight in November, but that idiot cut-off rule Taylor refuses to bend…."  Lorelai grumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

A half hour later, at 7:30, Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's Diner.  They sat down where Luke gestured, and he served Lorelai coffee and Rory grapefruit juice.  Then Jess came in.  He sat down at their table.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Happy birthday!" Rory crowed, and handed him a present.  He unwrapped it quickly, before Uncle Luke could tell him to wait.

"_Oliver Twist for Under 12 Year Olds_", he read.  "Cool, I wanted to read this, but Luke said I wouldn't get it yet!  Thanks!"

"Your welcome, Sweetie", Lorelai said, giving him a hug.

"Too bad I have to go back to school on my 8th birthday, though," he pouted.

"Aw, Jess, c'mon, you'll have me", Rory said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess", he said, but he sounded happier.

"Speaking of which, you two should get going," said Luke.

"Okay", they choruses.  They each hugged Luke and Rory kissed Lorelai before they set off on the two blocks to Stars Hollow Elementary School.

Luke sat in Rory's chair across from Lorelai, and the two smiled as they watched their little angels skip and talk together.  Luke and Lorelai shared a smile, then Luke got up to take orders and Lorelai paid and left for work.  She managed the local Independence Inn.  Luke paused to watch her go and smiled to himself before continuing to wait on his costumers.

"Lane and Lindsey", droned Ms. C.  "Tom and Sue…."  Lane and Rory, best friends, made faces at each other.  Poor Lane.  Lindsey was so bossy.  Horrible to have as a partner.  "Rory and Jess", Ms. C continued.  Rory and Jess high-fived in the air, grinning at each other from opposite sides of the room.

When Ms. C was through reading the list of partners, Rory waved a gloomy goodbye to Lane and cheerfully joined Jess in the corner.

"Hey", he greeted her.  "This'll be fun!"

"And convenient", said Rory, throwing in a big word, "because Luke's like my dad and Mommy's like your mom, kind of."

"Yeah", agreed Jess, and they got to work.

Their "realistic fiction" study included a project.  Each pair of partners had to write and perform a fictional story starring the characters of their _real_ moms, dads, guardians, relatives, or siblings.  Working hard for one week would result in a Saturday performance for all the parents, plus other people portrayed in the performance.  Rory and Jess happily began planning, a very good idea forming in their heads.

Every day after school, Rory and Jess walked to Luke's to have a snack.  Today they burst through the diner door at their usual time.  This time of day was usually slow.  Now, only Lorelai was there.  She and Luke looked startled when the two children crashed their way in.  As a matter of fact, before Jess and Rory had arrived, something had been going on….

Ten Minutes Ago

Lorelai walked into the diner at about 2:30.  Rory and Jess usually got there around a quarter to 3, and she enjoyed being with Luke for a few minutes beforehand.  Lorelai always liked spending time with friends, but something about Luke was… different from her other pals.  She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was there.  Sometimes there'd be a look, a touch, a word, a moment, a hint of the possibility of something more than they had…. Who knew, maybe it was because Rory and Jess were so close.  It was almost like they were one family.  But somehow, Lorelai thought this was something more than that.  At any rate, she was always happy when she was with Luke.

Today Luke was reading a newspaper when she came in.  Before he eve looked up, he knew it was her.  Of course, it was always here this time of day, but he thought it was more than that that made him know.  The bells above the door seemed to tingle more cheerily when it was Lorelai, the sun through the windows shined a little brighter.  It wasn't just the fact that Luke didn't have many friends besides her, or that their kids were best friends.  No, what it was was that Lorelai was… special.  Almost perfect.  She made things better.

"Hey", Lorelai said cheerfully. 

"Hi."

"Whatcha reading about?"

"Oh, some famous movie star broke up with some other one." Luke sounded disgusted and thoroughly bored.

Lorelai giggled.  "You know, I think it's so stupid how famous people date because they're both famous and it's good publicity.  Like, if Meryl Streep decided to marry Stephan Goopulstorf, the- the milkman from Delaware, because she really loved him, then I say, what the heck!"

"Yeah", said Luke.  "I mean, I think people should date- or marry- because they love each other- they make each other happy, make things better for each other- and they light up each other's lives.  If one's sad, all the other has to do is walk in and things look brighter."

"And they're comfortable together- like best friends- and make each other happy and would do anything for each other.  They just accept each other as they are, and are just- _so important_ to each other", Lorelai finished, staring into space.

Luke shifted, and his hand accidentally brushed hers.  They looked at each other… and looked… and looked… and _ever- so- slowly_- began to lean in-

And then the door burst open and in came the kids.

Lorelai shifted gears immediately.  "Hey Sweetie," she said, scooping Rory up in her arms.  "How was school?" she asked, as Luke ruffled Jess's hair.

Rory shot Jess a careful-what-you-say look.  "Well, we're doing a realistic fiction project, and Jess and I are partners."

"That's terrific, Honey.  What's the project?"

"Well- it's a surprise.  But you'll find out later."

"Okay, Rory.  Do you two wanna go to the park?"

"That's alright, Mommy.  We hafta work on our project."  And with that, Rory and Jess skipped off to Luke's apartment above the diner, leaving Lorelai and Luke to smile and pretend to forget the Moment.  They'd always had a sort of silent agreement to never pursue theses Moments, because if they did they risked jeopardizing their friendship, and neither was ready to take that risk yet.  Yet.

A/N: continued in part two……….

Bye!


	2. Part Two The Performance and the Ending

A/N: thank you so much so much so much beyond infinity for all your wonderful reviews.  To the Delaware-ian: I truly didn't mean to offend you with my milkman line. I don't really know anything about Delaware, and I didn't mean it as a joke or stereotype of Delaware-ians as being all farmers or whatever. I just picked a random state and a random profession so that it would sound almost exaggeratedly normal. Sorry if u took offense.

Ok, this is it. Part two. Enjoy!!!

**Part Two**

After working diligently for five days, Rory and Jess were ready to perform.  Each skit was about five minutes long, and there were eleven pairs in the class.  On Friday, Rory and Jess came into the diner after school and informed Luke and Lorelai that there was a performance and party the next day at school from 5 to 7 and they were invited.

"It's the surprise, Mommy!" cried Rory.

"Oh, I can't wait !" cried Lorelai, equally as excited as her daughter.

"Uncle Luke, can you bring coffee for the grown-ups at the party?" asked Jess.

"Sure, no problem," Luke replied.

"Yum, coffee!" Lorelai grinned, looking like a Cheshire cat. 

The four shared a laugh, and Rory and Lorelai headed for home.

The next day, Lorelai woke up at 9:03 AM to the sound of birds twittering.  She lay in bed for a few minutes.  She was really looking forward to the performance later that day; Rory had maddeningly refused to tell even one little detail of her and Jess' skit.  She also couldn't wait to see how Luke looked.  Rory had told her that the adults were supposed to get dressed up. 

Lorelai got out of bed and began to rummage through her closet, mind still on Luke.  He didn't dress up all that often, but the few times she'd seen him in a suit, he'd actually looked pretty good.

Lorelai picked out a denim knee-length skirt and a hot pink shirt with little buttons at the top.  Satisfied, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  She left her blue flannel pants and pink tank top in a little pile on the floor and stepped into the water, humming "By The Sea".

When Lorelai went down to make breakfast, she found Rory already up, eating some bread with apple butter. 

"Mommy, you look bea-utiful!" Rory proclaimed with a British accent. 

"A-thank you, m'darling.  But _what_ did Mummy tell you about getting up before ten o'clock on a Saturday?"  Lorelai imitated Rory's accent.

Rory attempted to hold back a giggle.  "I was much too excited to sleep", she said, dropping her Queen Victoria act. 

Lorelai smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug.  "Come on, Sweetie, let's go to Luke's."

Rory was so wound up that she skipped halfway to the diner before she became tired.  When they were almost there, Jess burst out the door, letting it slam shut behind him, and ran towards them.  He had not bothered to put on a jacket over his Batman tee shirt, and Lorelai instantly put her own blue parka around his shoulders.  Ordinarily, this probably would've embarrassed him, but today he was talking too fast to notice. 

"_Rory_!" He shouted.  "It's today!  It's today!  We gotta rehearse- costumes- come quick!"

Rory got her second wind and ran full out to the diner with Jess.  The door slammed once more, and Lorelai suppressed a giggle, imagining Luke's face at all the commotion.  She walked into the diner and made sure to close the door gently behind her.

"Thanks," Luke said to her as she walked up to the counter.  "I don't think I would've been able to take another deafening bang.  Oh, I meant to tell you, forecast is light snow flurries 'round six, six-thirty."

"Oh!  Great!"  Lorelai loved snow.  Magical things happened when it snowed.

"So- looking forward to tonight?" asked Luke.

"Oh, yeah.  I can't wait to see what those two came up with."

"Yeah, me either.  Should be kinda cute."

"Ah, Luke!  But are you happy about dressing up?"

He smirked at her.  "Am I ever?"

At four twenty-four, Rory stumbled down the stairs, clutching a coat about her to veil her costume from her mother.  She yelled through the house, voice trembling with excitement.

"Mommy!  Jess is here!  We just have to, um, get something!  We asked Babette to supe'vise.  I'll be back really quick!"  And with that, she ran out the door.  She and Jess eached grapped one of Babette the neighbor's hands and dragged her towards the candy shop for some very important props….

Five minutes to five, and Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai met outside the school.  Luke looked so different and somehow sort of dashing in his suit, and Lorelai couldn't help staring.

"Wow," she murmured, impressed.

Luke looked up at her sharply, and she blushed.  "I meant," she stammered, "you, well, I don't often see you- without a cap- all, y'know, cleaned up and fancy-ish- you look different.  And good."

He smiled.  "Thanks.  You look- really nice- also-" he stumbled awkwardly over the words, "you do."

The normal Lorelai returned in a flash, giggling.  "Someone's bashful," she joked playfully.

"Look who's talking," he shot back, and smiling, the walked in together, another Moment avoided.

"Thank you all for coming!" beamed the teacher.  "I'm so glad you all could join us here tonight.  I am sure you will all be proud of your children.  They have been busy little bees this past week, and- er- _most_ of them seem very excited."  She avoided looking at a cross pair of boys who refused to look at each other.

She continued.  "For our 'realistic fiction' project, we try to give the students a taste of reality and fiction combined.  Though the skits you are about to see are not technically what realistic fiction is known as in terms of the genre, they combine a fictional plot with real characters in the actors' lives.  I'm sure you will enjoy the show.  Now- first up are Jackie Stronheim and Marny van Latzen.  Take it away, girls!"

And then things began to get, well, boring.  The first pair of girls had their moms win the lottery and buy a zoo together.  Next, a boy and girl who could barely be heard found some sort of magic apple.  The two cross looking boys got into a fight about which one of them got to kill the evil crocodile and had to be taken off the "stage", which was really just the front of the room.

Luke and Lorelai became very curious.  Was it the two of them that Jess and Rory would be portraying?  What kind of plot had they come up with?  Lorelai was jerked back to reality when she realized Lane was going.  Lorelai caught her eye and smiled sympathetically as Lane sat quietly as Lindsey's sister while Lindsay, as her mother, punished her for breaking a lamp, finally saying, "Now Megan, why can't you be more like _Lindsay_?"  Lorelai snorted, but managed to successfully turn it into a cough.  Then it was Rory and Jess's turn.

"Hi," Rory said cheerfully.  "I will be playing my mom, and Jess will be playing his uncle Luke, who's kinda like a dad to me, and my mom's kinda like a mom to Jess.  Our plot's not as exciting as some others, but we tried to set up a sitch-wation instead.  Anyhow, um, here it is."

Rory dropped the coat that was still around her to reveal a much-too-big tank top and skirt, and huge heels.  She walked up to a piece of paper on the board labeled "Diner", and stepped in front of a table, behind which was Jess in a flannel shirt (his size) and jeans.

"Lu-uke!" she sang out.  "Please give me coffee." She pouted.

"Even though it'll kill you someday?"  asked Jess.

"Even though."  Rory flashed a million dollar grin.

After a couple more minutes of banter, 'Luke' said, "Hey Lorelai, what would you do if I said I loved you?"  Lorelai and Luke froze in their seats. 

Rory pulled off a very convincing look of shock.  "I- um- I guess I'd say- well… that I love you, too."

"Awww!" went most of the audience.  Lorelai, aware that some people would probably be looking at her, tried to smile and "aw" too, but it was very difficult.  She didn't dare look at Luke.

Luke sat stiff, face burning.  Why were they doing this?  To embarrass their mom and uncle?  Because they thought it would be cute or funny?  Did they secretly want Luke and Lorelai to fall in love?  Or- did they _know_?  He didn't dare look at Lorelai.

"Will you marry me?" Jess was asking.

Aw, shi- thought Luke, but his inner, er, musings were cut off by Rory's response.

"Only if I can kiss you."

Oh god, thought Luke.  Though he had to admit, that was a very Lorelai-type line. 

On stage, Rory tried to hide the small paper bag she held, but Luke saw the words "Candy Shoppe" printed on it.  She and Jess quickly put little fake wax lips over their own so their mouths wouldn't actually have to touch.  Then they leaned in and kissed. 

Lorelai was suddenly very aware of the heat Luke's body was radiating next to her.  Finally Rory and Jess broke apart. 

The audience clapped and all the kids bowed and the teacher made some cheesy thank-you-for-coming comment and cameras flashed and people got up and headed for the food.  The room bustled with activity, but Luke and Lorelai just sat there right in the middle of it all.  Finally, they both turned to look at each other.  They smiled nervously. 

"Hey- that was- _inventive_- what they did," said Lorelai.

"Very," agreed Luke.  "Hey- it's noisy in here, wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay."

So they left the building and strolled through the parking lot.

"Lorelai." Luke interjected suddenly.

She stopped and turned her body to face him.  He gently put his hands on her arms.  She looked up into his eyes.

"What would you do if I said I loved you?"

"I- I-" she laughed softly.  "I can't remember the line.  I- um, well- uhh- I-" she swallowed.  "I-" She'd been sort of examining the white parking line under her foot.  Now she glanced up at Luke.  She nodded.  And they both knew what her action was saying, twenty times louder than words.

Luke fought a quick inner battle with himself _not_ to kiss her in the middle of the elementary school parking lot and won.  Smiling, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  Hey, he didn't say which side of him won. 

Lorelai snaked her arms around his neck and he enveloped her with his arms and pulled her close.

They finally broke apart, though his hands still rested on her waist.  She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, panting slightly.  After a moment, she raised her head and opened her eyes.  She stroked his face with her fingertips.

"Oh, Luke," she murmured, and they leaned in for another kiss as a light snow began to fall.

Inside the school, Jess and Rory stood apart from the crowd, noses pressed against the glass of the window, watching Luke caress Lorelai's hair as the kissed.

"Hey," said Jess, "maybe someday we'll do that, _without_ the fake lips!"

"You never know," laughed Rory.  Grinning, they went to get some cookies.

THE END

Well it's over, folks. I really hoped you liked it, that it made you laugh. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Bye now!


End file.
